season 4: changes
by lasvegaslover
Summary: season 4, alot has happened in 1 year after the end of my own season 3. see summary inside 4 details


Title: season4: changes Summary: 1 year after season 3, well an alternate version. Tony never got into trouble for what he did in season 3 Kate and jack got back together 9 months ago. Michelle and Tony have just had a baby girl called Madison. And Kim and Chase are expecting their first baby. Kim works for field ops now, as an operations liaison And chase is head of operations, so they work together. Chase never had his hand chopped off, because jack managed to get the bomb off in time. Rating: pg-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me. Spoilers: set after season 3, so there aint any as of yet, depends on season 4????  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
CTU LA 1730pm  
  
Kim is in tech room 1, checking out some surveillance for her dad. She's wearing a pair of black jeans and a tank top, the jeans are sitting under her bump, and the tank top covers it, except for a small amount of skin, Kim is 22 weeks pregnant (5 ½ months) she's looking through the pictures when chase come sup behind her and wraps his arms round her stomach and rests his hands on their bump.  
  
"Hay baby, you okay" chase asks Kim "Yeah iam okay, iam tired but okay" Chase grabs Kim a chair and she sits down, and chase starts to massage her shoulders. "Uhhh god chase, that's so good" Kim says closing her eyes.  
  
Jack is watching the monitor in tech 1, he see's chase come in then Kim and chase talk ,then chase grab a chair and start to massage Kim shoulders, to help relax her. He smiles to himself, he like the fact that he's gonna be a granddad in 3 ½ months. Everyone's being so caring to Kim over the past 2 half months, after she nearly lost the baby, when they had an insisdent at ctu. Everyone's always checking to make sure she's okay Before Michelle had Madison, she was always making sure Kim was okay, so was Tony, everyone wants Kim to go full term especially after the miscarriage that happened 11 ½ months ago. During the virus Kim hadn't known she was pregnant, but a few days later she collapsed at CTU and had been rushed to hospital and her and chase had been told she was having a miscarriage. They both cried, and mourned their loss. Now nearly a year later Kim is 5 ½ months pregnant, Kims pregnancy has been hard, she's really gone through it.  
  
Meanwhile Kate and Michelle have just arrived at CTU, as it's the annual ctu bash, to celebrate 20 years of CTU. Michelle has Madison in her car seat. Michelle is wearing a pink dress and has got her curly hair down. Kate is wearing black trousers and a lilac top. Neither has seen Kim in over a month, as Kim and chase just got back a few days ago from holiday.  
  
Kim and chase come out off tech room 1, and Michelle and Kate see them and see how much Kim is showing now. Kim and chase are holding hands, as they walk back to Kim's desk to shut down for the night. People are already here, and the music is playing. Chase goes and gets Kim a drink. Michelle and Kate come over to her. "Oh my god guys" Kim says hugging them. "Look at you, you look amazing Kim" Kate says. "Thanks, I don't feel it" "Yeah I know how that feels" Michelle says. "God you both suit pregnancy so much" Kate says. The girls talk as the guys are standing at the drinks table watching them. Jack, Tony, Chase Adam, and new guys Ben and Andy are watching them "God you 3 are so lucky" Ben says to chase, jack and Tony. "Thanks" they all say.  
  
"Chase, Kim looks radiant" jack says "I know, that would be your grandchild jack"  
  
Meanwhile Michelle has just noticed something on Kim's hand sparkling. "Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" Michelle squeals "Yeah, chase asked on our last day there" Kim says showing the girls the gorgeous engagement ring. "Oh my god, congratulations" Kate says hugging Kim. "Does your dad know?" Michelle says as she hugs Kim. "No were gonna tell him tonight"  
  
At that time the guys come over "No time like the present" Kim says to chase "Okay" chase says kissing her. "Daddy we've got some thing to tell you" "What is it sweetheart?" jack asks. "Ummm well when we were away, we got engaged" Kim said showing her dad the ring. "About time" jack said pulling his daughter into a hug. "Thanks daddy" Kim says hugging her dad. Chase and jack shake hands. "Welcome to the family chase, even if you've been in it for 15 months already. They carry on celebrating, then at about 1130pm they all go home, Madison fell asleep hours ago and the girls are all tired.  
  
Coming up next... Kim and Chase get married. Kim goes into labour 3 weeks before the baby's due. The Bauer's/Edmunds welcome a new member into the family... 


End file.
